Don't Let Me Know
by SheWillBeRemarkable
Summary: Alec is a popstar, Although, he's losing his touch, his song writing isn't going so great anymore. What will happen when he meets a fan backstage after one of his concerts? Will he finally find his inspiration again? Story is now being completed by Esoteric Dulcet. Please go and follow her!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: World Tour. Over.

**Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it, it's AU and their personalities are a little switched, except Alec is still a closet gay, just a little more confident than he is in the books and Magnus is a little shy when it comes to guys but he is very much out.**

**I hope you like it! **

**~SWBR~**

Alec took in a deep breath, one more song, one more. He nodded to himself, taking in one more breath as the music started.

"We used to say,

That we were, brother and sister,

We used to think, nothing

Was ever bitter,

Today I break my promises

To stay out of the emptiness,

Today let's make our promises,

For tomorrow"

He closed his eyes and did what he always did, let himself get lost in the music, let his voice take him to another place.

"We used to play,

All the games,

Where no ones a winner,

We used to laugh,

And make lies

Sound even better

Today I break my promises

To stay out of the emptiness

Today let's make our promises

For tomorrow"

He opened his eyes as he heard the cheers from the crowd, the only sound that made him feel weightless, as if he mattered.

"We used to swear,

That we were brother and sister,

With all that we do

We knew something better"

With every word leaving his lips he took a step further down the length of the stage, his feet having a mind of their own, wanting to interact with the audience.

"Today we make our promises,

An ending to the loneliness

Today let's make our promises,

For tomorrow"

As soon as the last words left him he smiled and took a bow, thanking everyone for coming as he did every night, thanking the band, and thanking the dancers, after five more minutes of him thanking everyone, he finally made it offstage, a towel thrown around his neck by his manager and best friend Simon. "You were fantastic out there man. The best show yet" Simon said as he offered Alec a bottle of water. Alec shook his head and took the bottle from Simon, taking a gulp and smiling "You say that every show Si, but thank you, how long do I have until the meet and greet?" Simon pulled out his blackberry from his pocket, that thing seemed to be glued to him. "I'd say 20 minutes, 25 at the max, now go shower and get ready, I'll knock when you have 5 minutes left" Alex nodded and headed off to his dressing room to get showered and dressed, waving to Simon as he went, hoping that this meet and greet would go quickly. He was exhausted.

Magnus cheered as he watched the blue eyed wonder walk off stage, his smile was wider than normal as he turned to his best friend Isabelle and encased her once more in a giant hug "Thank you again for this Iz, this is the best surprise birthday present I've ever gotten. I can't believe you did this for me" Isabelle let a quiet giggle leave her slim frame as she pulled away from the hug a minute later. "It was my pleasure, but it's not over yet fanboy." Magnus cocked his head to the side and arched a brow looking at Isabelle curiously "What do you mean? Are you going to take me out for drinks too? Or even better, buy me and Alec Lightwood T-Shirt? If you are, can I get the black one? He looks bet —."Isabelle held a hand up to silence him and he huffed playfully "No," Isabelle replied "I went one better, although I did get you the black shirt, but, I also got you something else" He shook his head, his eyes widening "Well? Iz, come on, spill." She smiled again as she lifted up two back stage meet and greet passes. Magnus almost lost his shit. "Oh my god, Isabelle Herondale, you are the best person on the face of this earth!" Isabelle just laughed and nodded accepting another bone crushing hug from her best friend. "Okay okay, Magnus, if you don't let go of me right now, we're going to miss it." Magnus nodded and let go of her immediately, grabbing one of the passes from her hand and shooting off in the way of the backstage door, a laughing Isabelle trailing behind him.

Alec sighed and ran a hand over his exhausted features, he heard Simon knock on his door, signalling that he had 5 minutes left, he nodded and plastered a big, fake smile onto his lips, before opening his door to see Simon standing there waiting for him. "You ready to go Alec?" Alec simply nodded, letting Simon lead him to the press room for the meet and greet. As soon as he walked through the door, he turned on his "Bright and Bubbly" personality. "Hey guys! You enjoy the show?" He heard their cheers and a chuckle wracked through his body. He nodded and walked to the backdrop, sitting on the stool. His meet and greets were different. His fans got a chance to talk to him, not just get a photo and be ushered off. He smiled as he saw his first fan, a blond haired girl walk up to him, he signed her CD and her arm and took a photo with her and gave her a peck on the cheek after answering a few of her questions, making her light up and move on. He went through about 50 fans before there were only 3 people left. He smiled and waved Simon over, giving him a break for a moment. He gladly took the bottle of water that Simon offered him and failed horribly at keeping in his yawn. He was dead tired, he wanted to get this over and done with, he wanted to go home, where he hadn't been for the last 13 months of his world tour, he was in mid-sentence with Simon when he looked over to the line and saw a tall caramel skinned beauty, he had electric blue hair and the most gorgeous gold-green eyes he'd ever seen in his life, a small smile crept onto his lips as he saw the guys friend tap him on the shoulder and point over to where Alec was sitting, shamelessly staring at him. The guy immediately lit up, a smile as big as Texas taking over his already beautiful features. Alec tore his eyes away from him back to Simon. "Hey Si, make sure those two are last" Simon smirked and nodded as he followed Alecs gaze. "Sure thing boss" Alec nodded gratefully and gave his ready as the next fan was ushered over to Him.

Magnus grumbled as he felt Izzy elbow him in the side. "What Iz?" Isabelle rolled her eyes and pointed behind him "Look fanboy, it's your wildest fantasy coming true" Magnus arched a brow as he turned around, seeing the amazingly gorgeous eyes of Alexander Lightwood fixed on him, Magnus' smile grew as he noticed Alec's eyes flicker over his body and he was glad that he had spent all that time in front of the mirror at the start of the night. His eyes stayed on him as Alec turned to face his manager. Magnus turned back to face Isabelle a silent scream leaving his lips. "Isabelle you are without a doubt, still one of the best people on the face of this universe" Izzy nodded and placed a hand over her heart. "I know I know, now move up, it's our turn." Magnus smiled, bracing himself as he waited at the red belt before Simon Lewis, Alec's manager came up to them "I'm sorry guys, but Alec has requested you stay until last, so we're going to have to let that one through before you, it'll be worth the while, I promise you. Why don't you have a coffee while you wait. I'll get you the good stuff that we drink, not the crappy shit out here" Magnus and Isabelle just nodded at Simon, still smiling even though Magnus felt a little deflated, he had already just waited 2 hours, it was his turn dammit, but he nodded and offered a smile to the girl who walked past him and into the embrace of Alexander Lightwood.

About 10 minutes later, the girl finally got the hint that Alec wouldn't kiss her anywhere but her cheek, she smiled and thanked him and he gave her the much anticipated kiss on the cheek and she was on her way, what a relief. "Simon!" Alec called. He was done; he didn't want to see anyone else. He was about to ask Simon to reschedule for the rest when he remembered the gold-green eyes and his smile was back. Simon was halfway towards him when he shook his head "The next ones please Si." Simon gave him a knowing look and nodded before moving back to the last two fans that somehow had Alec so intrigued. "Hey guys, I'm Simon." The two fans smiled and shook his hand as he extended it to them. The tall dark haired beauty was the first to speak, "I'm Isabelle and the fanboy here is Magnus" Simon smiled. "Well Isabelle and fanboy Magnus, it's nice to meet you. Alec would very much like to see you now" He said as he detached the red rope from the bar and let them walk past to Alec. Magnus took in a deep breath before stepping forward, he had to make the best first impression. His thoughts were interrupted by another voice. "Hey guys, I'm Alec. Did you enjoy your night?" Magnus just nodded, he couldn't believe it he was tongue tied and star struck. A stupid low sound leaving his lips. Luckily for him, Isabelle pitched in. "Hey, I'm Izzy, and this here is Magnus. This concert was a surprise birthday present for him" Alec smiled at Magnus's goofy smile as he stood up from his small stool, extending his hand out to the caramel skinned beauty, "Well Magnus, Happy Birthday, I hope my concert was a good present" Magnus cleared his throat, taking the extended hand in front of him and nodded. "It was the best present I've ever gotten, I am a huge fan" Magnus smiled as he regained his confident posture. Alec smiled, squeezing his hand discreetly before breaking the eye contact, looking toward Izzy. "Would you guys like a photo?" Magnus and Isabelle nodded and Magnus gave his phone to Simon to take a picture on that as well as a professional one. Alec stood between Isabelle and Magnus, wrapping one arm around each one, pulling Magnus a little closer into his side, as Simon started the 3,2,1 countdown, Alec snuck a quick look at Magnus, smiling before turning back to face the barrel of the camera. Once the photo was done, he gave Isabelle a kiss on the cheek and a hug, taking his time getting to Magnus, before giving him a one armed hug. Isabelle then pulled her handbag off her arm. "So, what do we owe you for the photo?" Simon opened his mouth about to say the usual $10 for a photo when Alec shook his head, shutting him up. "Actually you know what? You guys waited so long in that line, it's on the house, I'm sure you can find a way to make up for it somehow" At Alec's words, Magnus's face lit up and Isabelle mouthed a 'thank you' to Alec. Receiving a nod in response. "Well it was really nice meeting you Alec, thank you so much for your kindness, and for making my best friends birthday amazing" Alec just smiled and nodded toward Isabelle once again "It was my pleasure, I love meeting the fans and you guys just so happened to be a special pair, so thank you guys" Alec said in reply. He gave them both another hug before they began to walk off. Simon walked up next to Alec with his arms folded across his chest, whispering lowly to Alec "Are you really going to let him get away?" Alec smiled and looked up at Simon before jogging off after the pair. "Hey Izzy, Magnus! Wait up!" Isabelle and Magnus turning, Magnus looked surprised whereas Isabelle had a smirk on her face. "Hey again Alec, did we leave something behind?" Isabelle replied. "Oh no, I was just…" Alec replied, in fact he didn't know what he was doing. Isabelle gave him a wink and told Magnus she had to use the little girls room before walking back toward the toilets. Alec smiled after her, thanking her silently. "Okay, so the thing is Magnus, I would really like to see you again." Magnus smiled and nodded once, clearly once again speechless, Alec chuckled. "Can I have your phone? I want to put my number in, so that you can call me when you find your voice again" Magnus chuckled along with Alec and nodded pulling out his Blackberry and handing it to him, allowing him to put in his number. Alec smiled as he handed the phone back "Well, I guess I'll see you around Magnus. Hopefully soon."

**So, what'd you guys think? It would be awesome If you guys could review, but I'll probably keep uploading it anyway, because I love writing it. So, I hope you liked it and please, if you have an criticism don't be afraid to let me know!**

**~SWBR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad so many people liked it! Now, onwards to the story!**

**~SWBR~**

Chapter Two.

Magnus turned his phone over again and again in his hands; he had clicked on the number at least 5 times already. He slammed the phone down on the couch cushion next to him before covering his eyes with his arms, grumbling to himself. He felt the weight of the cushion shift as Isabelle sat down next to him. "Oh just call him already, you big baby!" Magnus lowered his arms, glaring at his best friend. "I can't just call him, for one, he's Alec Lightwood, international popstar and two, I don't want to come off as desperate" Isabelle rolled her eyes, picking up Magnus's phone. "Fine then, I'll call him" Magnus shot up in his seat, making a dive for his phone. "Izzy don't!" Izzy shook her head, whispering "too late" as she placed the phone to her ear, Alec picked up on the second ring. "Magnus?" Isabelle laughed and replied "No, this is Isabelle, Magnus's friend." Alec sounded surprised at her reply "Oh, Hey Isabelle, can I ask why you're calling from Magnus's phone?" Magnus glared at Izzy, grabbing for the phone. Smiling triumphantly as he got it, he heard a muffled voice come from the small black device. "Uh, Izzy?" Magnus took in a deep nervous breath before putting the receiver against his ear. "Sorry, Izzy was being a bitch and stole my phone." Alec smiled to himself, nodding. "Well, now that you're there, can I ask you something Magnus?"

"Sure, go ahead" Magnus replied.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for coffee tomorrow. I mean I understand if you're busy, but I would really like to see you again."

Magnus's face lit up like a light bulb. "I would love to."

Alec smiled to himself as he sat down at his black baby grand, he had to get a new song to Simon in a week, and he hadn't gotten anywhere. He had been in such a bad mood, he was exhausted and just wanted a rest, but today, he was seeing Magnus, and he was hoping that with his good mood today, something would come from it. He closed his eyes, his hands skimming over the ivory keys. Once he had found a constant tune, he started to play around with some words.

_"Darkness is breaking,_

_The windows are shaking,_

_It has begun,_

_Our time has come"_

He shook his head, whispering to himself "That's not right, god"

He was startled to get a response. "Oh I don't know, I rather liked it myself." Alec's smile grew as he turned around as saw the green eyed beauty that had caught his attention three nights before. He stood up looking toward Magnus. "Well, it's only a start, but if you think it's good, I'll take your word for it, come in."

Closing the piano cover, Alec led Magnus over to the kitchen table. "So Magnus, you want a coffee or something?" Magnus just shrugged and answered quietly "I think I'd rather just talk."  
Alec smiled and nodded, sitting across from him. "I'm sorry if this is all a little weird, I mean, I just, something about you… I don't know, made me want to get to know you."  
Magnus shook his head staring at the boy in front of him. "I'm still kind of having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Alec Lightwood wanted me to come to his house and now wants to get to know me."  
Alec chuckled lowly, looking at Magnus. "Well, let's start out small, why don't you tell me your favourite colour, after that, maybe we can get into the more exciting stuff like favourite foods." That earned a laugh from Magnus.

They spent the day just talking, getting to know each other; their laughter was interrupted by a phone call from Simon. Alec sighed before answering. "Simon, what is it? This is supposed to be my day off" Magnus sat in front of Alec, watching his face change throughout the conversation, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave, not just yet. Alec sighed, nodding one more time before ending the call. "What is it?" Magnus asked.  
"Simon just bumped up my deadline for the new song; I have 2 days to get a new song to him so that I can perform it live on some talk show. God, I really don't want to" Alec groaned before placing his head on the table. Magnus stood up, taking that as his cue to leave. Alec lifted his head from the hardwood.  
"Where are you going?" Magnus turned around confused, his coat half on his shoulders,  
"I thought since you have to have a song finished in 2 days, you'd want to be alone, without any distraction."  
Alec shook his head, standing up from his place at the table, walking past Magnus to sit at his piano again. Patting the spot next to him, Alec finally broke the silence. "Come sit with me" Magnus nodded, shrugging his coat off once again, placing it on the coat rack before walking over to sit on the stool next to Alec.  
"I liked what you were playing before, play me what you've got so far and we'll work on that one." Alec smiled and nodded, skimming his hands over the keys just as he did every time he was about to play, taking a breath, Alec begun to play, this time adding a few words after the snippet he had played earlier.

After four long, frustrating but pleasant hours spent at the piano, talking over lyrics and melodies, they were finally finished the song. Alec sat back admiring the lyrics before looking to Magnus. "Thank you Magnus, this probably wouldn't have been finished by the deadline if it wasn't for you."  
Alec leaned over to give Magnus a one armed hug. Magnus could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, this was what he had wanted forever, to be in this close proximity with Alec Lightwood and now he was a blushing mess, it could not be endearing at all. "Play it for me? The whole thing, not just the snippets" Magnus asked.  
Alec pulled back from the hug. "Of course." Once again, he skimmed his hands along the ivories before beginning the melody.

_"Darkness is breaking, the windows are shaking  
It has begun, our time has come_

_Come closer to me let me feel your heart beat, baby  
Chest to chest, no time to rest  
Like there's an asteroid approaching, it's approaching  
The clock is ticking, and I'm leaving nothing unsaid, nothing undone, nothing untouched_

So tonight I'm gonna love ya like it's the last day on earth  
It's the last time I'll get to show you all that you're worth  
Like there's no going back, before the sky turns to black  
I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'  
Like it's Armageddon  
This building may crumble but under the rubble there they will find us intertwined  
As there's an asteroid approaching, it's approaching  
The clock is ticking, and I'm leaving nothing unsaid, nothing undone, nothing untouched  
Tonight I'm gonna love ya like it's the last day on earth  
It's the last time I'll get to show you all that you're worth  
Like there's no going back, before the sky turns to black  
I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'  
Like it's Armageddon  
There's a million things to do but I only wanna be with you  
Us together, nothing better, you're all I have to lose  
So if this is our final hour,  
I'll show you without a doubt how strong, how deep my love can go  
So tonight I'm gonna love you like it's the last on the earth  
It's the last time I'll get to show you all that you're worth  
Like there's no going back, before the sky turns to black  
I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'  
Like it's Armageddon  
Oh, Armageddon  
I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'  
Like it's Armageddon"

As Alec finished singing, he turned to Magnus, smiling, waiting to see his verdict. "Wow, Alec, that's really good" Alec breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you Magnus, after all you contributed." Magnus smiled and stood up, stretching, he could feel his vertebrae pop back into place, he looked down at his watch to check the time. "Shit, its nine o'clock, I've gotta get home, Izzy's gonna kill me!" Alec stood up as Magnus ran for the door, frantically grabbing his belongings on the way. "Do you really have to go? I mean, I could call her."  
Magnus stopped and turned around, he really did want to take Alec up on his offer, but he couldn't do that to Izzy, they had planned a night together. "I wish I could Alec, I really do, but, I just can't, I'm sorry."  
Alec nodded in reply as he walked toward the elevator that would let Magnus down, "I had fun today Magnus, I really did."  
Magnus couldn't help but smile. "I'll text you tomorrow, if that's okay?"  
Alec nodded in reply, thanking his lucky stars that his building had the slowest elevator on earth. They waited in silence for the elevator, both wanting to say or do something to break the slight tension. Just as Magnus opened his mouth to say something, the elevator doors opened. "Well, I guess I'd better get going then."  
Alec simply nodded, stepping aside, allowing Magnus room to step into the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Alec stuck his hand out, stopping it.  
"Wait, Magnus. Can I see you again tomorrow?" Alec asked nervously.  
"I would love that."  
Alec smiled before nodding once again and stepping back, watching Magnus as the elevator doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this week, and this chapter is pretty short, but that's because I wrote a long chapter and then I decided to split into two parts, so the next one will be up in the next few days! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only part of this story I own is the plot.**

**Chapter Trois!**

Isabelle let out an exasperated sigh as she checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time that night. He was late, he was never late, and she was going to kick his ass for being so late. She had just picked up her cell to call him to chew his ear off for said lateness, when he burst through the door.

"Sorry, sorry." Magnus mumbled as he shucked off his coat and shoes.

Isabelle huffed and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. "You're three hours late. If your excuse isn't that you and Alec were lost in sweat and passion, so help me, I will be extremely pissed." She arched her brow, her foot tapping with impatience as she waited for the other boys answer.

"No, Alec and I weren't doing... that." Magnus blushed at the though while Isabelle snorted. "I was helping him write a song. Simon called while we were having coffee so I offered to help, and we only just finished." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Izzy threw her hands in the air, sighing once again. "That's all I get? Nine hours together and you guys didn't even kiss? I'm disappointed in you Magnus."

Magnus chuckled at the comment, shaking his head as he walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, calling back over his shoulder. "I never said we didn't kiss."

"What?!" She took off after him into the kitchen. "So you kissed him?" She asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. Magnus shook his head, trying his hardest to fight his inevitable chuckle as he took a sip of his water. "No, I just wanted to see your reaction." That comment earned him a deadly glare and a punch in the arm. "I hate you." Isabelle retorted as she turned on her heel, stalking back out of the room.

"Love you too Iz!" Magnus called after her.

Alec was nervous as he stood behind the glass doors that would soon open to reveal his audience. He was debuting his song that he had written with Magnus and he wanted to do it justice. As he heard his cue, he took in a deep breath, his signature smile spreading across his lips as the glass doors opened. The instrumental track started and the lyrics followed suit.

_"Darkness is breaking,_

_The windows are shaking,_

_It has begun,_

_Our time has come."_

Alec smiled, taking his bow as the Instrumental slowly faded into nothing. He took the step back to the microphone stand once again, clasping the microphone in his hands. "Thank you, before I leave, I have to say something, because I know that if I don't I'll regret it. I have a confession, I didn't write this song alone." He smiled, taking a pause for dramatic effect. "I had help, from a friend that, although I haven't known them for long, means a lot to me. So thank you, you know who you are."

Magnus sat on the edge of the couch cushion, listening tentatively to every word that was spouting from the blue eyed beauty's lips. He had asked Alec not to credit him, for two reasons.

One, because he hated being in the spotlight and two, because really, all he had done was given advice on what worked and what didn't.

But yet here he was, listening to Alec thank him on national television, and Magnus couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto his lips. "You have to call him!" Magnus was broken from his train of thought by Isabelle's shrill voice in his groaned and slumped back in his chair. He had forgotten that she was here. "Magnus, I swear, if you don't call him, I'll do it for you, and we all know that results in you screaming like a little girl."

He groaned once again. "Fine, but at least let me wait like 20 minutes befo-" He was cut off by the sound of Avril Lavigne's Here's to Never Growing Up, blasting from his blackberry. "Hold that thought." Magnus sighed as he pressed the cold plastic to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus, it's Alec, were you watching?"

"Yeah I was watching, you were great by the way."

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you, did you, uh, see my little speech at the end?"

"Yeah I did"

"I know you said not to credit you, but technically, I didn't."

"No, it's fine, I actually liked it."

"Hey, would you, I don't know, maybe, want to finish this conversation over bad take out?"

Magnus let out an involuntary nervous chuckle at the invitation and nodded his head, forgetting that Alec couldn't see it. "Magnus?" Alec asked, a hint of worry, filling his voice at the fear of being rejected. Magnus cleared his throat, trying to act casual but failing miserably. "Yeah, sorry, that sounds great."

**Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer, promise!**

**Reviews are cookies, I like cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4: I guess I got my wish

Magnus huffed as he looked around his walk in closet, throwing his hands in the air. "nothing! I have nothing to wear!"

He was starting to regret kicking Isabelle out so that he could get ready. He needed this outfit to be perfect. But, nothing seemed to be working.

He was about to give up and just call Izzy when he saw his black skinny jeans in the corner, his eyes immediately lit up. He hurried over to them, throwing them over his arm as he searched frantically through rack after rack of t shirts, looking for his green and yellow Abercrombie shirt that he had worn to Alec's concert. Giving a yell of triumph once he finally found it.

It took him a whole of 10 seconds to have the new outfit pulled onto his lean form and to be standing in front of his mirror, admiring his handiwork. He nodded in satisfaction, looking toward the small digital clock on his vanity, smiling as he saw he had 20 minutes left.  
"now for the make-up."  
—

"Thanks Maia!" Alec called over his shoulder as he pushed through the heavy doors of Jade Wolf towards his car, the smile on his face seemed to cemented in place as he carefully placed the plastic bag of food into the backseat, before taking his place in the drivers seat.  
As he turned on his car, he caught a glimpse of the time, smiling as he realised he had 10 minutes.  
He started the car, putting into drive, he wanted time to go faster, but he could wait 10 minutes, after all, he still had to get there.

—

A smile twitched at the corners of Magnus's lips as he saw the familiar form start towards him. He had been waiting for 10 minutes for the other boy, but it was definitely worth the wait. They were at a secluded park somewhere on the outskirts of Brooklyn.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, traffic. But..." Alec started as he sat down next to Magnus against the trunk of a big oak tree. "The food should make up for it."

Magnus let out a chuckle at Alec's comment. "Food always makes up for everything."

Alec nodded as he began getting the small cardboard boxes out of the plastic bag, handing one to Magnus. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what did you get me? I'm starving." Magnus replied, his smile seemed to be cemented onto his lips as Alec scooted closer to him so that their shoulders were touching.

"Well, I hope you like chicken, because I got you, the honey chicken." Alec said as he pulled the white plastic box from the bag, handing it to Magnus. "And no shoddy take out is complete without plastic cutlery." Magnus chuckled as Alec followed it up by pulling out a plastic knife and fork and a pair of flimsy chopsticks.

Magnus pulled the chopsticks out of the small paper packaging and began to eat his honey chicken as Alec started on his beef and blackbean sauce with noodles.

A small smile twitched at the corners of Alecs mouth as Magnus lay his head on Alec's shoulder. They had just finished eating and now they were leaning against a tree, their bodies almost intertwined. "So," Magnus started. "You said we were going to continue that conversation..."

Alec chuckled and nodded his head lightly enough as to not move his shoulders to keep the contact with Magnus just that little while longer. "Well, what were we talking about? Was it the talkshow earlier today?"

"Yes, I believe it was." Magnus smiled and although Alec couldn't see it, he could hear it in Magnus' words, which just made him reciprocate the smile.

"Thank you again for helping me write the song, you totally saved my ass." Alec chuckled as he slowly inched his hand toward Magnus'

"Well, I had to save it, the world would be at a loss without it. " Magnus said, not knowing where his new found confidence was coming from as he reproduced Alec's movement, moving his hand the slightest bit closer to the other boys hand.

Alec let out a soft chuckle at Magnus's words, looking down when his hand finally found Magnus's, he slowly took the other boy's hand in his own, smiling when there was no protest, slowly intertwining their fingers.

"I still can't believe this is real..." Magnus muttered out as Alec's thumb lightly traced the top of his hand. "I mean, if you told me a month ago, that I would be sitting in a park, just finishing amazingly bad chinese take out, and holding hands with Alexander Lightwood... I would've told you that you were crazy."

"I still don't understand why. You are amazing Magnus Bane. I have no idea why someone hasn't snagged you up already. And I have no idea why you don't understand how truly amazing you are. If anyone should be thinking this is a dream, it should be me." At that, Magnus lifted his head of Alec's shoulder, giving him a better view of the other boys face. A small smile evident on his lips.

Alec's attention on the caramel skin beauty in front of him was averted when said boy looked away and up to the sky. Alec sighed lightly as he scooted down so that he was laying down looking up at the sky, Magnus following suit.

After a while their silence was broken by Magnus, his voice a low whisper. "Thank you."

Alec just nodded, not thinking that he needed to say anything, Magnus was content. They lay there for a while, slowly moving closer to each other until finally their hands were intertwined once again. Their silence was comfortable, and they were enjoying it. Alec was starting to drift to sleep when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the boy laying next to him. "What is it?"

Magnus turned his head to face Alec, "A shooting star. make a wish." Alec chuckled and nodded, although he didn't turn his attention away from the other boy.

Instead, he leaned in closer, in a moment of confidence, closing the distance between their lips without hesitation. Magnus was startled, it took him a few seconds for his lips to respond, and for him to relax into the kiss, moving his lips effortlessly with Alec's as if they had done it a million times before. Alec scooted his body closer to Magnus's so that their chests were pressed tightly together, Magnus's hands automatically going to Alec's hair as if on instinct. They were wrapped up in each other, forgetting the outside world around them, only stopping to come up for air.

"I was not expecting that." Magnus remarked as he rested his forehead against Alec's, his ever present smile not wavering in the slightest.

"Well," Alex started. "I got my wish."

**AUTHORS NOOOOOTTTTTTEEEEEE!**

**So, listen. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating, but I was in PARIS! On a school trip, with my best friends! It was awesome! But now I'm back and I hope you guys like it, it was kind of rushed so that I could get it up for you guys, so it isn't my best, but it'll do. I hope you like it, and please review!**

**P.S I don't own the characters, Cassie Clare does!**

**Also, I got asked in a review if I wrote the song in the last chapter. No, I didn't it's called Armageddon, and it's by Guy Sebastian, go check him out! He's awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry about the lateness. But I am still travelling around Europe with my parents, at the moment, I am in Ireland! I'm going home on the 22nd July :( so after then, I will have more frequent updates, I promise, but right now, they're when I can get internet or when I have the time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline in this story.**

Alec smiled as he looked up at the star speckled sky, sighing lightly in contentment, he still couldn't quite comprehend what had happened tonight, running through the events over again in his mind, trying to make out if it really was a dream or not. He had been excited when Magnus had agreed to meet with him, but he didn't think he would have the courage to kiss him tonight.

Magnus was going through precisely the same motions when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts, he sat up with a start, fishing his blackberry out of his pocket.

Pressing the cold plastic to his ear, he began with a sigh. "Hello?"

Isabelle's shrill voice was the response he got. "Where are you? Do you know what time it is?"

Magnus shook his head, he didn't want to be disturbed from his perfect night, especially not by Isabelle, he loved his best friend, but she could be so annoying sometimes. He turned towards Alec, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Isabelle, I'll head home so-" He cut himself off when he saw Alec's face drop. He didn't want to leave yet, and apparently, Alec didn't want him to either. "Actually, Izzy, I'll be home in the morning. Don't wait up." He ended the call before she could get a word in. letting out a sigh of relief as he turned toward Alec.

"So, you need a place to stay tonight?" Alec asked, laughing lightly as he saw Magnus nod slightly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Well, it's a good thing I have a spare room." Alec finished as he stood up, holding out a hand for Magnus to take.

Magnus smiled as he walked behind Alec and up the stairs. As he got inside, he felt a little awkward not knowing where to go or where to sit. Alec chuckled lightly. "Have a seat Magnus, anywhere. Doesn't matter."

Magnus smiled, nodding again before taking a seat on the couch. "You want anything?" Alec asked. "A drink, something to eat?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "A soda would be nice if you have any." Alec nodded, getting two cans of soda from the fridge and bringing them over. Handing one to Magnus as he sat down next to the other boy.

"You know what we need?" Alec asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow as if waiting for the response. "Music. You don't mind if I put on some music right?"

"No, music's good." Magnus said, shrugging his shoulders once again. Smiling as he watched Alec get up, turning on his iPod docking system.

Alec pressed shuffle on the device and smiled immediately at the song that came on. Walking back to Magnus.

"I love this song." Magnus pointed out as he turned his body to face Alec. closing his eyes for a split second, enjoying the music.

Alec stood up once again, holding his hand out for Magnus. "Dance with me?"

Magnus smiled and nodded as he stood up, coiling his arms around Alec's midsection as Alec wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck. Swaying to the music.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love._

_In my dreams your dreams come true._

_Say you'll dream of us._

__Magnus smiled as he felt Alec rest his head against the taller boys shoulder.

_At night when the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan_

_All washed out in neon_

_And hidden from view._

_But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn_

_Will you reach for me_

_Reaching out for you._

_Oh will you reach for me_

_Reaching out for you?_

Alec let out a sigh of contentment. His body coiled against Magnus' he enjoyed the warmth and the feeling of being this close to Magnus.

_I can tell you're unprepared_

_For what will happen next_

_Nothing else can change my mind_

_Or make me want you less._

_Do you want this tonight?_

Magnus leaned in a little closer, so that his lips were in line with Alec's ear. "Sing for me?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"_When the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan _

_All washed out in neon_

_And hidden from view,_

_But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn_

_Will you reach for me, _

_Reaching out for you,_

_Oh will you reach for me,_

_Reaching out for you?"_

Alec smiled his hands reaching up to tangle into Magnus' styled hair, swaying with the music.

_"Would you reach for me?_

_I could wait for you_

_Would you reach for me?"_

Magnus smiled when Alec asked him the same thing he had asked him a few minutes prior. "Sing for me?"

_"Bright stars are burning high over Manhattan,_

_All washed out in neon_

_And hidden from view_

_But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn_

_Will you reach for me_

_Reaching out for you,_

_Oh will you reach for me,_

_Reaching out for you?"_

Alec pressed his forehead lightly to Magnus' his eyes locked on the golden green ones looking back at him. he smiled once again before closing the distance. Pressing his lips to Magnus'. Magnus hummed lowly against Alec's lips, their bodies still swaying even though the music had long since finished. Their hands grabbing at each other, trying to close whatever distance was between them. Not breaking the kiss until their chests were burning from lack of air.

Alec smiled as he saw Magnus yawn slightly. "Go to sleep, you're obviously tired."

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to comply, so instead, he scooted just that little bit closer to Alec on the bed. "I don't want to, because if I do, it means this perfect night will soon be over."

Alec smiled, mimicking Magnus's action, tightening his arms around the other man, basking in the natural warmth of him. "We will still have the morning"

Magnus groaned. "But I have to go back to Isabelle tomorrow, don't get me wrong, I love her, but she's so annoying."

Alec chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Well, you can always come back here whenever you need to get away." He smiled again. Taking in a calming breathe. "Or I could come to you, you know, you've seen my place, but I haven't seen yours, it only sounds fun."

Magnus smiled, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. He didn't sleep well the night before, he couldn't deny he was tired. "Sounds like a date."

Alec chuckled at his companion who was on the edge of unconsciousness. He leaned in slightly, just enough to press his lips to the other boys lightly. "Goodnight Magnus."

**I'm sorry this is so short, but my internet time is running out, I'll try and update soon.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and the song is not mine. It's called "Reach for Me" By the Smash cast.**

**~SWBR**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm sorry to disappoint you, this is not an update. As you have guessed. I have not got the time at the moment to update this story.

So I have handed it over to my friend EsotericDulcet. She will be continuing this story on until It's finished. She told me she will post the story tonight. So as soon as you see this, go and follow her. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. But I have just had so much on my plate.

Much love ~SWBR xx


End file.
